SonnyWill's talk after seeing Gabi
by LeeAnnP
Summary: Will and Sonny head back home after seeing Gabi and have their long needed talk.


Will and Sonny enter their apartment after visiting Gabi at prison. Will carries Ari into her room to put her down for a nap while Sonny puts away the stroller. Sonny walks to the fridge and grabs 2 bottles of water then sits on the couch and waits for Will. Will walks out of Ari's room and sees Sonny sitting on the couch, he stops, then continues over and sits next to him.

"Will we need to talk. We HAVE to straighten this out. There are some things I need to tell you and you have some things to explain to me too."

I know Sonny...it's...it's just so hard to admit that I failed in LA! I went there full of dreams of writing a screen play and being successful and it all fell apart so fast!"

"Why didn't you call me Will? Why didn't you tell me what was going on? Every time we talked which was hardly ever, all you could talk about was how great things were going and who you were meeting. Not ONCE did you say things weren't going like you hoped. Did you think I would judge you, did you think i would say I told you so? Will! I am your husband..I love you..I would have been there for you ! The way you acted made me feel like you didn't care what was going on in my life , like the only thing that mattered was what you were doing. Do you know how much that hurt me?"

Closing his eyes, Will takes a deep breath, opens his eyes and looks at Sonny. he slowly reaches out his hand, not sure if he would be rejected . Sonny grabs his hand and pulls Will closer.

"Sonny...I am so sorry. I got scared. I was so sure what would happen when I left. I wanted to make you proud of me! After all that you have done in your life, I wanted you to be able to brag about what I have done and I lost track of what was important. I hardly ever saw Ari and that was tearing me up. I knew how I waas treating you was wrong but i was so caught up in all the garbage I couldn't seem to stop. Then the calls started coming from family about how I wasn't calling you and that just added to the guilt and I made that phone call that I regretted the minute I hung up!"

"I never told them to call you Will I promise! People were asking how you were doing and I honestly had no answer! I kept texting you and calling and you weren't answering me. The longer that went on the more I just knew you were never coming home. Then Paul showed up and...that was such a shock. I guess I was just in a place where...my judgement went out the window. Here was a man I had once loved..I don't anymore Will..you are the one for me I promise! I love you so much but I felt so alone and lonely...I..messed up and again I am so sorry! So that is why I went to his hospital room and told him all about us. Then he followed me to the park and we started to talk but i walked away from him. I have been having such a hard time with the new club and everything connected to it. I am in big trouble Will. I trusted Chad and Uncle Vic showed me that I shouldn't have and now...now if I can't pull the second club off I will lose Club TBD to him!"

Will grabs Sonny and pulls him into a tight hug. "Oh my god Sonny! I am so sorry you have been going through this alone. I am sorry that Chad is doing this to you! I understand how what happened, happened with Paul but the man has got to stop. You are MY husband. I will fight to the death to keep you!" Sonny lifts his head from Wills' shoulder and he and Will kiss.

"I have to tell you something...my newest assignment is an article on Paul. Don't be angry I didn't tell you please. Zoey and the owner of Sonixr said I couldn't tell anyone ..not even you. They also said I had to hide the fact I am married. I didn't want to but I had no choice so...when I met with him I...took off my ring" Sonny tries to jerk out of Will's arms but he hangs on thight. "Please hear me out!" Sonny just stares at him for a minute but then nods...but he is no longer laying against Will he is sitting stiffly beside him waiting to hear what comes next . Will continues.."I now realize that Zoey and my boss and Zoey knew about you and Paul and that is why they gave me this assignment , they wanted the fact that Paul is gay to come out and for some sick reason, wanted me to find out this way. I now longer trust Zoey. You were right all along Sonny...that woman is evil and only out for what she can get trash wise on people. As to why Paul wanted me to write this I don't know because he has not indicated that he knows we are married. So I will have to believe what he said about reading my first two articles and liked how they turned out so he wanted me to do this."

"How often have you met with him and where Will? I'm sorry but I need to know"

"I have only met with him twice. Once at his hotel and once at the park yesterday."

"You met his at his hotel?!" Sonny jumps up and starts to pace. "What happened?"

"Nothing..well not really."

"What do you mean not really? Did he hit on you?"

Will looks at Sonny "Well he kind of did. When I left he wouldn't let go of my hand right away."

"That son of a...!"

"Sonny he didn't know I was married to you...so why do you care?"

Sonny walks over to Will and grabs his hands "It's not what you think Will. I don't care that he hit on you because I still care for him, it's because you are MY husband and I don't want ANYONE hitting on you. Paul has always flirted with everyone but the fact that while claiming to still want me, he hits on you. I mean I know just how hot you are, " Sonny smiles and kisses Will. "But he is just so predictable, I should have known that would happen. So back to your meetings..how did yesterday's meeting go? That was what I interrupted when I texted you about Ari right?"

"Yeah I was talking to him then. He had asked me what I thought about him saying he was too young to be tied down. I told him my opinion didn't matter and he said that he wouldn't answer any more questions until I answered his. Then I got your text about Ari and left to come here to meet you. He said that told him what I thought about being commited or something..I didn't really hear him because I was so worried about Ari."

"I am sorry that scared you Will but I had to tell you what Abby said about Gabi."

"No that's ok Sonny..I should have taken Ari to see Gabi sooner. You were right to send it that way. I might have been stubborn and not come if you hadn't which REALLY shows what an idiot I have been and that I need to get my head out of.."

Sonny chuckles and says "No don't finish that sentence Will. You came, we talked and we saw Gabi..it's all good now. However, we have to do something about Paul and I have just the idea." As he explains it to Will, Will gets a huge smile on his face and says "Yeah I like that...I like that a lot..let's do it." They hug then kiss. Then they jump up and get to work.

*Paul's hotel room"

There is a knock on the door, Paul smiles wondering if it is that hot waiter Derrick, Sonny or Will. He'd be happy with any of them being outside that door. He smirks and saunters over to the door. He smiles and opens the door only to look totally confused by what he sees.


End file.
